Time Of Death
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Maybe he wasn't crazy...Maybe he was just scared...It didn't matter, now, Kurt would hold no sympathy for the dead boy who shot his boyfriend, and his best friend. Warning: Character death, violence, gore, angst. Klaine, Britana, Finchel 3x13?


**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked so cute right now. He was totally engrossed in what Kurt was rambling about, and it was so precious. Kurt grinned, hugging his books to his stomach and continuing to blab uncontrollably about NYADA. Blaine had heard it all before, and he was more than willing to hear it again. He just loved hearing Kurt talk; he was such a sweet heart. So enthusiastic about college, about life, about everything, and Blaine was still shy about the jocks walking by. Speaking of, Rick "The Stick" Nelson wandered by and Blaine's eyes shot away from Kurt's face to the hockey player as he shrunk back into the wall.<p>

Kurt frowned in sympathy, reaching a hand out to Blaine when the hockey players left with no more than a smirk, and Blaine took it gently, accepting the comforting gesture with a sad smile.

"It's better here," He said, stroking the pad of his thumb over Blaine's fingers, and Blaine sighed.

"I'm not so sure," He replied with a faint shrug, looking at their entwined fingers and smiling shyly. "Not here.. But it is better with you."

Kurt blinked bashfully, adorably. "Aren't you a peach?"

Blaine snickered quietly, nodding. "Yeah, maybe."

"Definitely," Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Blaine's cheek, and Blaine pouted. "What is it?"

"You missed," He complained with a playfully childlike whine in his voice, and Kurt giggled.

"Oh, did I?"

Blaine nodded. "Mhmm."

"Care to show me what you mean?"

"I suppose I could," Blaine stated, then leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips with his own.

_zZz_

"Hey!" Rachel said cheerily, skipping over to Quinn, who looked at her sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Still waking up, here," Quinn said. "I had to wake up early this morning..."

"How come?" Rachel asked, overly peppy, her dark locks bouncing happily when she tilted her head.

"Cousins are over," She said. "Three little toddlers running around the house, my mom squawking like a pigeon, my aunts and uncles looking at me awkwardly as if I'm going to kidnap one of their children..."

Rachel scrunched up her nose. "Well, that sounds joyous.."

Quinn nodded sarcastically. "Oh, yes.. And Amelia woke me up at five AM because she was looking for my diary."

"That could've lead to disaster."

"Slightly." Quinn scowled. "She'd been watching 'Freaky Friday' and was hoping to get some juicy boy secrets, I guess."

"Kids," Rachel said, "they do the damnedest things!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, but was smiling in spite of herself. "What has you so peppy?"

"Oh, I just have the most amazing boyfriend _ever_," She cried happily. "He is so sweet today. He's been texting me and kissing me and oh, I got the movie scene! Ya know, where the boyfriend picks up the love of his life and spirals around so she spins in the air? And then he pretends to trip so he can have her closer? I mean, I think Finn _actually_ did trip, but either way, it was _so_ romantic."

Quinn had her eyes narrowed as she listened, like she was trying not to giggle, her lips pressed together and trying to hold off a grin. She thought it was odd how she could find her ex-boyfriend so cute with someone else. "That's nice."

"Isn't he?" Rachel said. "And he's actually paying attention! He even noticed that I'm wearing the earrings he bought me for Christmas this year."

Quinn tilted her head to get a better view of the shiny little diamonds that hung from Rachel's earlobes, a smirk crossing her face. _So that's what Santana lifted. Look at my girl, she's still got it._ "They're nice."

"Isn't he?" Rachel sighed dreamily, and Quinn wondered if she knew she repeated herself, or that the blonde had said 'They' and not 'He'. Oh, well.

"He's being such an angel, I see," Quinn said, giving a quick giggle. "It's like he did something wrong."

Rachel laughed, then both girls got serious. "You don't think..."

_zZz_

Jacob sat in the janitors closet, listening idly to the sounds of kids being thrown into lockers, the whoosh of a cherry slushy flying from a paper glass and landing on the unsuspecting victim the jock had targeted that day. It was dark in the closet, the only light coming from under the door and from the little window with the net like lines zig zagged on it. And that light was occasionally blocked out by a meathead passing by and blocking out the fake lighting. It mattered not, for the red haired boy could still see the light glinting off the gun.

It wasn't his. His mother was paranoid ever since this home invasion that had happened a few years ago, she slept with it under the mattress. Her husband didn't know, and Jacob wasn't supposed to know, either, but he'd seen her cleaning it one day and scampered after her to see where she hid it.

He could lie to himself and say this was someone else's fault, what he planned to do. He could say that it was the board of directors fault at every stinking college he applied to, that because he was denied in every one that he applied for Journalism for, saying that _Tumblr_ and _Livejournal_ blogs were not applicable for such things, but he blamed himself, really. All he'd done with his life was be editor and chief of the WMHS Newspaper, which was most popularly used for spit balls and origami penises.

It wasn't anyones fault but his own, and he didn't care. If he couldn't write the headlines, he'd _be_ a headline.

_Shooter at William McKinley Highschool Leaves Dozens Dead; Families in Ruins._

Or maybe...

_William McKinley High Terrorized, What The Parents and Staff Have to Say._

Or something equally tragic, leaving the names of the Jocks and the Glee club in the deceased section of the article. Sure, they would get the sympathy, the tears, the candles and pictures and memorials, but Jacob Ben Israel would be the name remembered. Like Jeffery Dahmer, Osama Bin Laden, and _worse_. He would go down with the best, and he would be famous.

That's all he wanted. That's all anyone wanted. To be remembered.

He wasn't thinking about the ones who were remembered by family and friends, who were gossiped about at parties and gatherings for their good tidings and sweet naturedness. He didn't want, nor did he need his family's approval. They had never approved of what he thought, what he did, what he said. He was just useless, worthless, a piece of shit that was frowned upon every waking minute of every waking day.

No more.

He would be remembered.

He swallowed hard, forcing away thoughts that the kids on the other side of this door had family's, too. Family's who did love them, who did want them to be something, who did want them to succeed and be happy with their lives. He didn't think about how at least thirty percent of them had goals, goals he'd actually spoken to them about, goals of fame and fortune and having their named carved in stone.

No, he thought about how they were going to go, and leave him behind, and not even remember his name. There might be that one moment where one of them would break into comedy, maybe Tina Cohen-Chang, or Mercedes Jones's boyfriend, and make a snide remark about Jacob, calling him John or Jason, because they didn't know his real name. Or worse, "There was this one kid at my high school. Ugh. I _hated_ his sorry ass. For full disclosure, we'll call him Jake Israel, so he won't have a clue I'm talking about him; he never was a bright one."

"I _am_ Jacob Ben Israel," He said to himself in fury, as if this had all happened and he just couldn't handle the hatred anymore. "YOU _WILL_ REMEMBER MY NAME!"

_zZz_

The cry was heard down the halls, and Kurt glanced down the corridor in the direction of it. Rachel and Quinn had stopped squealing long enough to look towards the door just as it burst open, the ragged and slightly girlish scream of JBI filling the halls. Kurt and Blaine shared an amused glance, while Rachel and Quinn, who were standing across the hall, unaware of the friendship merely five feet away, blinked in surprise.

"What is he _doing_?" Blaine asked.

"Losing it again," Kurt said with good humor. He didn't consider this bullying, considering Jake blatantly humiliated himself on his vlogs and _Tumblr_ posts and whatnot. He liked being the punchline, right?

_BANG!_

Kurt jumped hard and Blaine's back was instantaneously against his chest. A few girls, Quinn and Rachel included, screamed at the sudden shot, eyes wide in shock. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's jacket so hard the younger boy had to shift back some more just to not get himself pinched; Kurt would scold himself later for ruining such a great coat, but right now he was _scared_.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Jacob screamed, and Rachel couldn't help but think of how stupid a demand that was. There was at least thirty people in this tight area, who was going to notice if someone moved? It appeared Jacob did, because he was flinging his arms around wildly, and Quinn's hand grasped and Rachel's arm. Rachel shot her a look when her nails dug in, about to cry out when she saw the horrified look on the other girls face. Rachel's brow furrowed and she looked up at the ceiling, noticing the dangling plaster and the lightbulb blinking, trying so desperately to cling to the electricity in the wall. Her jaw fell slack and she turned her attention to Jacob again, seeing now what he held in both his shaking hands.

He had a _gun_.

_zZz_

They looked absolutely petrified, some of them staring with wide eyes and hands raised, others burrowed next to one another, others staring with an annoyed expression. Rachel Berry was one of those people, standing next to the lovely Quinn Fabray, who knew. She must've heard the sound of a gun before, because she was shifting on her toes and looking for some means of escape. Her hand was clamped around Berry's in a second, and Jacob momentarily wondered if he could crowd the girls into a deserted room as watch some girl-on-girl before someone caught him, as fear settled on Rachel's features. She was suddenly entranced by the gun in his hands, and Jacob was suddenly entranced by _her_.

"Bet you'll listen now."

_zZz_

She didn't hear him, he was only whispering after all. Rachel took a step back and was pressed up against the lockers in a second when she realized Jacob was looking at her. He looked angry that she didn't reply, and he screamed so loud she cringed back.

"BET YOU'LL LISTEN NOW!"

"Listen to what, Jake?" Blaine snapped as Rachel whimpered, and Kurt's eyes widened as Jacob spun to look at him, letting out a laugh.

"Was I talking to you, Anderson?" He asked crazily. "I mean, we wouldn't want my finger to slip, would we?"

Kurt whimpered and squeezed Blaine's shoulders, the dark haired boy almost hunching over and snarling when he realized Jacob had aimed the threat at _Kurt_. "Stop," Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck, too low for Jacob to hear, and Blaine gave a sad and desperate look to his boyfriend before backing up a little. Kurt's hand found Blaine's and tugged it behind his back, and Blaine squeezed hard enough to crack Kurt's knuckles, which would've typically gotten a whine of pain, but not now.

Jacob turned his attention back to Rachel then, and advanced on her with an almost animalistic look in his eyes. "Two years ago, I was interviewing you...remember? Sandy Ryerson was directing the Candelabra thing, hmm? You were all high and mighty, no one liked you and your giant nose."

Quinn and Kurt scowled and Rachel winced. She hated when people commented on her nose, especially like that, and Kurt hated when people ragged on his friends, as did Quinn. The dark haired girl didn't comment, didn't have to, because Jacob continued.

"I wanted to see your bra, not that you had much of one back then," He said, and Rachel drew in a breath. Who _was_ this kid? "And you were too prude, too good."

"She's way too good for you, sicko!" Kurt snarled, and let out a little wail when Blaine's hand shot back and pinched his side. He nuzzled his face between Blaine's shoulders, and Jacob didn't react more than to bristle.

"Go ahead," He said. "Show off your over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder."

"Never," Rachel said with her typical stubbornness. "You don't scare me, Jacob."

_zZz_

That _tone_. That condescending tone, like she _knew_ how badly Jacob wanted to fall to the floor and cry, cry hard and unto the night. Like she _knew_ he was even more scared than anyone else was, like she _knew_ he wouldn't hurt anyone.

She was _wrong_.

"Fine," He whispered, the small echo it left in everyone's ears drown out instantly. _BANG_!

Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped, and Jacob stumbled back a few feet as blood, her blood, splattered out and hit both their faced. Quinn jumped and tried to spiral away, but was splattered as well. Kurt shrieked, loud and feminine, as his best friend fell on to the floor. Blaine gasped, and Jacob stood, shellshocked.

_Oh, God, I _shot_ her..._

"Rachel!" Kurt was suddenly near tears, completely ignoring Jacob and crawling like some big baby over to the spasming girl on the floor. They were screaming, now, running away from Jacob while he was caught in some shock.

"STOP!" He screamed to the remaining ten there. Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, three Cheerios, one bawling and the other two stoic and shaking, and three jocks. Blaine was behind Jacob, and he swiftly yanked out a cellphone, dialing 911.

_zZz_

Kurt got mad. He couldn't do anything else if he wanted to keep from crumbling into some giant heap of melted ice cream, crying and screaming. Rachel was jerking and twitching, her eyes darting around blindly and her arms limp at her sides. Oh, God, Oh, God, _Oh, God!_

"YOU SICK, SICK SON OF A BITCH!" He shrieked up and Jacob, who looked near tears himself. "HOW COULD YOU? You...YOU FUCK!"

Kurt was _sure_ that wasn't the right way to use the F word, but he didn't care right now. Quinn was also kneeling by Rachel, talking to her, trying to get her to focus and pinning her spasming body down. "Shh, shh, Rachel, listen."

"Eh, ee, mm," Rachel keened, blood covering her wild expression. Kurt felt sick.

Then, "911, what is your emergency?" shot out of a phone speaker, and all eyes shot to Blaine.

Including Jacobs.

"William McKinley high school, there's a shooting, one wounded!" Blaine screamed as fast as he could before Jacob could understand what was happening.

"NO!" He howled.

"No!" Kurt cried mere moments later as two shots rang out, his boyfriends body flying back and slapping against the lockers. His phone lie in a static mess on the floor, and Blaine fell to the ground in a fit of sobs.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Kurt was screaming, now, throwing away any attempt at sanity as he pushed himself under Blaine's shaking form, hugging him tighter than he though humanly possible.

"H-H-Hurts.." Blaine keened, clamping his eyes closed. Kurt couldn't see where the bullet hit Blaine, because the blood was everywhere and Kurt couldn't _see_, and _dammit_ why was Blaine wearing _black_? Rachel, on the other hand, had both of Quinn's hands pressed between her ribs, just below her bra line, and the red liquid was seeping out from between Quinn's fingers.

Kurt wanted to slap whoever was sobbing to death because he could barely hear what Blaine was saying, but then Blaine winced and a tear fell onto his cheek. _Oh, that's me,_ Kurt realized, trying to hold in his cries.

"Kurt.." He hissed.

Kurt didn't let him finish, instead clamping his lips on Blaine's, not surprised but even more heartbroken when he had to slow down so Blaine could keep up.

"OH MY GOD!" Came a new voice, and Blaine jumped, shrieking in pain and grasping his side, and Kurt covered the now discovered wound. His head shot up to see who had interrupted, loudly, and he had to tilt his head to see past Jacob's body, now aimed at the varsity jacket donned by...

Finn...

_zZz_

Finn had froze at the first gunshot, and a startled Santana had walked right into him. There was screaming, then silence, and Finn wondered momentarily if he had just seen too many slasher films and was now hearing things, but Santana was listening, too.

"What was that?" She'd asked.

"I don't know.." Why were they whispering? For godsake, a gunshot would definitely be louder than them talking.

There was silence, then, a few voices drifting down the hall, before another BANG echoed throughout the hall and the shrieks started again, and as the heard of students ran like hell out the door, Finn charged again, pushing people out of his way. Rachel had class on the other side of school, and so did Kurt and Blaine.

And Britt-Britt.

Santana was right on his tail, her eyes shooting left and right for the tall blonde girl, probably crying or looking confused, but there was no sign. As the third and forth gunshot sounded, followed by a familiar sounding, "NO!" echoing down the hall, both Cheerio and Titan raced faster, harder.

The sight was not what either wanted to see. Finn screamed out, and Santana's hand flew up to cover her mouth. Jacob Ben Israel was standing there, holding a gun which was shaking a little too much, and Rachel was having a complete spaz attack on the floor, and Kurt was hugging Blaine, a bleeding and crying Blaine, and Santana suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Rach.." Finn moaned, his eyes immediately beginning to tear, and Kurt looked over to Rachel. She wasn't shaking anymore, a glossed over look on her face. From Finn's distance, she probably looked dead. Kurt's stomach lurched - his best friend and his boyfriend were dying at his sides.

"You son of a bitch!" Finn lunged, tackling Jacob to the ground with force, the gun clattering out of his hands as Finn sat up and started beating his face in.

Blaine, at that moment, went limp, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before falling closed. It was sudden, no sputtering breaths or whimpers, or a small cry out before the darkness took him, he just released Kurt's hand and his head lulled back against his chest, which is why the panic didn't hit Kurt right away.

"No," The soprano said, quiet at first, then laid Blaine down on the tile with a terrified expression. "No, no, no. Blaine? BLAINE! Blaine, look at me.. Oh, God, _Blaine_, please!"

"Finn..." Rachel rasped, and Quinn shook her head and shushed her. Rachel whimpered, watching Finn with drooping lids, her lips quivering when she glanced at Kurt, shaking Blaine's appearing-lifeless body, and she moaned, "No.."

"Son! Of! A! Mother! Fucking! Bitch!" Finn continued, finally freezing and screaming for no reason after he punctured each word with a harsh blow to Israel's face, and Jacob took the opening to flip them over, his hands clasping around Finn's throat.

"Stop!" Quinn screamed. She couldn't leave Rachel, but she was watching Finn get _choked_, and there was _nothing_ she could do but cry harder. "STOP!"

_BANG_!

_zZz_

Santana felt her hands begin to shake as the gun hit the floor. Where was Brittany? He wouldn't hurt Brittany, would he? Brittany wasn't the first bang, right? She wasn't alone in some room, somewhere, was she? She had to be scared, there was no way she wasn't. She hated guns and violence. Where was she?

"Stop!" Quinn cried, her voice shaking. Santana snapped out of her angered thoughts, hearing a splutter from Finn, her dark eyes shoot right past the gorgeous blonde rushing down the hall as she saw Jacob strangling Finn. Kurt, hung over Blaine's body, didn't appear to notice yet, which was probably good because the boy looked like he very well might snap and go on a killing spree, himself.

Finn's hands clawed at the wrist attached to the grip on his throat, his face turning a deep red as he hacked whatever little air he was getting.

"STOP!" Quinn shrieked again, and something broke inside the Latina, seeing the person who was so hellbent on helping her, so _crazed_ on trying to save her life, being gagged by that little twerp, that she felt rage swell in her chest as she bent down and grasped the gun between her feet, pulled it up and aimed it at the back of Jake's head...

...and pulled the trigger.

_zZz_

It was like everything went still with that last round, sobs silenced for a moment as confusion took over, ears ringing from the loud shock. The sound of heavy breathing was all there was, and the clatter of a gun hitting the floor once again. Breathing was shaky, scared, mortified, and the spell was broken by a little squeak from a few meters away. Santana, who had just dropped the gun, looked up at Brittany, who had a hand clamped over her mouth and was shaking her head.

"Britt," Santana said, hopping over Jacob's lifeless body, which Finn had just breathlessly pushed aside, and she trotted down the hall. She half expected Brittany to cower away, to be afraid, but she just hugged Santana around the shoulders and cried.

"You're okay.." Is all that was understandable.

_I just killed someone_, Santana thought, her eyes wide and unblinking; she couldn't blink. _I'm not okay_... "I'm here."

_zZz_

Kurt collapsed on Blaine's chest, hearing the slight and faint heartbeat there, trying to bite back his cries so he could hear it easier. It was so quiet, so barely there, it was almost a strain to hear. "Don't go," He kept whispering. "Don't you leave me.."

Meanwhile, Finn had crawled over to his girlfriend, taking her chilled hand in his. He was crying himself, stroking her hair. "I love you.." was all he said.

She smiled ruefully, as best as she could. "What...did...you...break...?"

He laughed without humor, and then cried some more, pulling her off the ground and into his lap as Quinn took his offered jacket and bunched it against her tummy. Finn felt a little faint, and as Santana and Brittany fell back against the lockers and held each other in a fierce embrace, red and blue lights flooded from the door.

"Here!" Santana and Quinn cried out hoarsely. "Hurry!"

_zZz_

The hospital was _sickening_. Kurt and Finn had rode in the ambulances, Finn muttering pleads to God and Kurt trying not to break down completely. He wanted to yell at Finn that his hope that some guy with a beard sitting on a cloud wasn't listening and he wasn't going to help, but he couldn't bring himself to put Finn in the place he was now. This scared, terrified place where oxygen felt scarce and hope seemed laughable. He'll be okay...He'll be okay...

"Dammit to hell!" Boomed a voice, suddenly, causing Brittany, who Santana had arrived with earlier, to curl in on herself further and hide in Santana's arms. "His name is Anderson! Blaine Anderson! I don't give shit that I'm not blood related, that is practically my son in-"

"Dad?" Kurt squeaked, standing and wandering around the corner from the waiting room, wiping his cheeks quickly. Carole practically appeared in front of him with how fast she ran and hugged him hard, and he let out a little keen at the force. Burt was close behind as Carole rushed to hug Finn, as well, and Kurt gripped to his fathers jacket before he could pull away, further staining his blood covered clothes with oil and dirt, but he didn't care, he didn't even think about his wardrobe as he held onto Burt and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Carole said shakily as she pulled back to look at Finn as her husband trying desperately to sooth the absolutely wrecked boy in his arms. "What. Happened?"

"I-I don't know, I-I-I wasn't there.." Finn stuttered, trying like mad to keep himself together, falling back into the chair. "Th-There were shots, a-and when I got there both Blaine and Rachel-" his voice plain shattered on his girlfriends name "-we-were on the..floor.."

"Kurt was there," Quinn said roughly. "Me too.. "

"What happened?" Burt asked, his voice a predatory growl, stroking his sons back, slowly leading him to the bench so his legs could stop trembling.

Quinn shrunk back from his voice, even if he was just a little protective over his sobbing son at the moment, and took a shaky breath, using the Gothic tone she'd held for a few short weeks. "Jacob Israel somehow got his hands on a gun, and he wanted Rachel to take her shirt off-"

"He what now?" Finn all but snarled, his lip curling up, and Carole squeezed his knee to keep him back.

Quinn shook her head, ignoring him with a slight bristle. "-and when she refused he shot her..."

"And why did he shoot Blaine?" Burt immediately wanted to retract the question when Kurt, who had gone from sobbing to soft hiccups during Quinn's speech, hid his face in his chest and covered his mouth, trying to stifle his bawling even though you could clearly see how violently his shoulders were shaking.

Quinn swallowed. "He called 911, and Jacob didn't like that..."

Carole seemed to reach her breaking point and tried to wipe her cheeks before she herself let out a low hiccup, sniffling softly. Even Burt looked a little glassy eyed, but he just went back to holding Kurt, stroking his sons shoulders and not complaining that he was sure his son was leaving bruises on his shoulders and arms, because Kurt had the right too.

_zZz_

The Berry's were a startle when they bursted through the doors, not even bothering with the doctors, instead rushing over to the Hudmels. Carole jumped up and hugged Drew, who looked near hysterics, his dark hair a curly mess. It reminded Kurt of Blaine's hair, and he closed his eyes; he'd cried himself breathless by this point.

"Where is she?" Geoff boomed, his typical bossy-bitch tone toned down by the gloom in his voice.

"Surgery," Finn said in a zombie-like tone, staring at nothing in particular. What the hell was taking so long?

Drew literally fell on his knees then, and Burt winced at how bad that had to hurt on the floor, and Geoff kneeled down beside him.

Burt couldn't stop himself, leaning down to whisper to Kurt, "Where's Blaine's parents?"

Kurt looked up, a grim expression splitting into something that could only be described as murderous, despite how terrible Burt felt even thinking that. "Probably celebrating..." He growled.

Burt's eyes widened. "What?"

"Blaine's mom left years ago," Kurt said, resting his cheek back on his dad's shoulder as he droned. "And his father would probably throw a fucking party if Blaine d-d-d..."

Burt almost scolded him for using profanity, but he was close to it himself. When Kurt stuttered and took in a harsh breath, he said, "Now, shut up. Blaine's gonna be just fine.."

Kurt just nodded.

_zZz_

"Such a waste," The coroner said as he looked down at the pale teenager on the table, his eyes still open.

The younger one winced, lifting the sheet to cover his face. "Yes.."

"Seventeen?" He asked, and the other nodded. "That parents will be devastated."

"I don't think they're here, yet."

"Have they been contacted?"

"The father has."

"Shame." The older of the two shook his head. "A talent, I hear."

"I believe he was at the McKinley sectionals this year."

"Shame," He said again. "Shame, shame, shame."

The younger shrugged, trying to be indifferent, but he still looked sick. He pulled the paper up off the table after he removed his blood covered gloves and tossed them in the trash, slowly skimming down the page, mumbling as he did so, "Time of death...three-thirteen, PM."

_zZz_

The doctor slowly walked out of the double doors, and Kurt and Finn were both on him in seconds.

"How is she?"

"Is he alive?"

"Where is she?"

"Can I see him?"

"Please?"

"Please!"

"Please," The doctor said, echoing the last two words, even though he had barely understood a word out of their mouths, what with them talking at the same time. "Are you family?"

"Blaine's my brother," Finn volunteered, and Kurt was about to add the same for Rachel when Drew and Geoff stumbled over.

"Her fathers," Geoff said. "They can hear."

The doctor nodded, looking a little disgusted, and Burt did everything he could not to kick him in the shin. "Well, Miss Berry is stable. She made it through the surgery with flying colors, and should do just fine."

"Oh, thank you, God," Drew all but screamed, hugging Geoff hard enough to knock the air out of him.

"Wh-What about Blaine?" Kurt asked brokenly, looking up at the doctor with pleading eyes.

The doctor frowned and looked at Finn, as if asking permission, and Finn nodded. "C'mon," He prompted.

"Well..." He sighed. "Mr. Anderson-"

The sentence was left unfinished, as someone came bursting through the door with a shrill, "Where is my son?"

_zZz_

Santana was holding a sleeping Brittany in her arms, just thankful the taller girl had finally fallen asleep, and nothing woke her, not Kurt and Finn practically yelling at the doctor, not Drew and Geoff screaming to the heavens, not her unicorns whimper when the doctor didn't finish his statement about Blaine, or when Kurt started shaking and pacing and finally fell on Burt's open shoulder and starting mumbling nonsensical babble along the lines of, "No, no, no, please no.."

But she did jolt awake when a woman turned on Santana.

"YOU!" She shouted, and Finn turned to look at the woman. Brittany shot up, a tired look on her face, as the red haired woman bitch slapped Santana hard enough to nearly knock her off the chair.

"Hey!" Finn boomed, Brittany throwing herself in front of Santana and glaring up at the woman. Santana hissed a Spanish curse and looked like she was about to lunge at her when the woman shrugged Finn's hand off her, and she shouted again, "I SAID WHERE IS MY SON?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana shouted, snarling.

"Excuse me..." Burt said when the doctor just walked away, the Hummel grumbling something as Kurt sat there on the floor, shaking hard, visibly.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, ignoring Burt completely, looking at the woman.

"My name is Florence Israel," She said in an I-Am-Holier-Than-Thou tone, standing straight as an arrow, looking at her husband when he slugged in a few moments later. "I want to see my son, now. Jacob."

The doctor froze, and bit at his lower lip. "Ma'am, you might want to sit down."

"I already know what my son did," She snapped. "Just tell me what prison gate you have him locked in, and we will be on our merry way, and don't worry, I'll get him therapy, blah blah blah."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, miss," He said. "Please sit down."

She huffed like this was a great inconvenience, before plopping down in a chair, waiting for her husband to seat himself next to her before she looked up and scowled.

"I'm afraid that...Jacob passed on, at three-thirteen this afternoon. I'm deeply sorry."

Santana winced, standing up and slowly walking out of the room as the screaming and crying finally began, jogging into the bathroom and emptying her stomach. She killed him... She _killed_ him...

She jumped hard at the hands on her waist, and Brittany petted her hair. Santana choked on a sob and attacked her girlfriend, screaming.

"You were protecting Finn," She said. "Finn needed help and you gave it.. It's not your fault."

"I killed him!" She screamed. "I killed him, Britt-Britt!"

Brittany tilted Santana's chin off and shook her head. "Stop it." She didn't give Santana a chance to reply, instead pecking her lips against her girls salty ones, tilting her head adorably. "Just stop."

She swallowed and burrowed into Brittany's arms, sniffling. As Brittany muttered soft assurances, Santana's darker hand slipped up under hers and they linked pinkies, and she felt a little safer.

"It'll be fine...You'll be okay...everything will be okay."

_zZz_

"_Excuse me_," Burt snarled to doctors back, a look of pure disdain on his face. "My son would like to know what happened to his boyfriend, would you please do me a favor and pull the stick out of your ass and answer him?"

"Daddy.." Kurt whimpered, noticing how red his dad's face was, how the veins in his neck and forehead were bulging. Burt looked at his son, not even remembering the last time he'd used the name 'Daddy', swallowing hard. Kurt waddled over to him, leaning into his fathers arms, admiring the floor with teary eyes.

"C'mon, man," Finn said with sad eyes. "What's going on with Blaine?"

The doctor seemed to have a lightbulb go on over his head and he nodded. "Ah! Yes, Blaine. He suffered a few minor problems, but all and all he's stable."

Kurt's eyes shot up, wide and hopeful. "C-Can I see him?"

Geoff and Drew wandered out of Rachel's room, both of them looking wrecked, and Geoff said to Finn, "She wants to see you.."

He nodded, looking at the doctor and saying, "Kurt can see Blaine all he wants!"

"Room three one three," He said with a curt nod, and the soprano took off down the halls, trying to stop his tremors.

_zZz_

"Hey, Rach.." Finn said shyly as he walked in the room. Rachel, whom of which had her eyes closed, peeked one open and grinned shyly. Her face didn't have blood on it anymore, just dark circles under her eyes and dry lips. Her face split in a small grin and she extended her hand toward her boy. "Hey.."

He was by her side in a second, squeezing her hand, suddenly realizing she was absolutely perfect. He didn't ask permission, just leaned down and kissed her. She giggled, gasping when it hurt, but kissed him back slowly. "Mm..It's like you missed me, or something."

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again," He demanded, his free hand shooting up to stroke her cheek. She pouted.

"It's not like I asked him to shoot me, did I?" She asked demurely, batting her eyes.

"Not my point," He said, kissing her softly again.

"Mmm, I feel so loved," She said, grinning widely and then she looked horrified. "Oh, God, what happened to Blaine? And Kurt! And I heard another shot, is Quinn okay? Brittany? Santana? Oh my God!"

"Hey, hey," He said, touching her shoulder soothingly. "The third shot was Santana-"

"Eek!" She squealed before he could finish.

"-shooting Jake."

Rachel's jaw fell, her eyes huge.

"As for Kurt and Blaine, they're both fine...Kurt is currently ravishing him, I'm sure."

She feigned a gasp, a look of calm crossing her features. "Aw, you used a big word."

He narrowed his eyes playfully, kissing her nose. "Shut up."

She smirked, lifting the hand that was not held in Finn's and pressing it to Finn's chest, sighing. "Ya know, I've got a lot of inspiration in my life."

"How so?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"Well, I have an amazing boyfriend, for one," She said, grinning when Finn rested his forehead on hers. "I've had the boyfriend come out as gay," -he didn't point out that her and Blaine never really dated, letting her bask in her moment- "four of my friends are gay, and I've been through a near-death experience. And I'm not even legal yet! My life is going to be a blast."

Finn laughed, kissing her again. "God, I love you.."

"Love you, too," She said, grinning softly. "Stay?"

"Duh." He lifted himself up and slowly lifted her up, letting her snuggle into his chest. It wasn't long before she was out, and Finn was glad he didn't mention there was a death that day...of someone they all thought they knew.

_zZz_

Kurt let out a breathy sigh when he saw Blaine, who immediately stirred and blinked at his boyfriend, going to jump up and groaning when it hurt.

"Stop it!" Kurt scolded, moving to sit next to Blaine's hips, very glad he was lain on his side. His soft hands moved to his boyfriends cheek, and Blaine kissed his wrist.

"Thought you left.."

"No!" Kurt said, tracing the line of Blaine's ear, a watery grin passing his lips when Blaine squirmed a little. "No, the stupid doctor wasn't going to let me in."

"Why not?" Blaine whined, moving his hand to Kurt's stomach, stroking his waist and watching him with a keen eye.

"I'm not related," He said in a pitiful tone. "Which reminds me, if anyone asks, Finn is your brother."

Blaine scowled. "That means you're my step brother."

Kurt clicked his tongue, like he had a bad taste in his mouth, leaning down and nosing Blaine's cheek. "Don't accuse me of being a hick."

Blaine snickered, turning his face so his and Kurt's noses were brushing. "I thought..."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine grinned feebly. "I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye."

Kurt drew in a hard breath through his nose, closing his eyes as his hand snaked its way up to the left side of Blaine's chest, feeling the steady thump beneath the skin. "Me neither.."

"Kiss you," He whispered as if Kurt hadn't spoken. "Hold you.."

"Tell you I love you," Kurt interrupted, and Blaine forced his arm over Kurt's back, hugging him close.

"I love you," He said, not even letting Kurt reply, instead craning his neck and brushing their lips together. "So, so much.."

"Prove it," Kurt said, moving so he was bracing himself above Blaine with his forearm, pressed on the side of his face, toying with his loose curls. "Don't ever try to leave me again.."

Blaine shook his head. "No.."

Kurt kissed him again. "Love you too," He said. "For the record."

"For the record," Blaine echoed, giggling again.

_zZz_

Lawsuits, lawyers, regular check-ups and altered dance routines followed the next few weeks. Rachel and Blaine were kind of hard to stomp out, but Finn and Kurt were stubborn as hell, barely letting them even sing in the group. Santana pleaded guilty of murder, but it was ruled as self-defence and the charges were dropped.

What was the most awkward event of their lives was the funeral.

It was a shifty event, with the parents and staff and students, and no one was really sure why they came. Kurt was eerily close to Blaine the entire time, and Finn didn't remove his arm from around Rachel's waist for the whole ceremony.

They all gathered around, though, and said something nice, less Finn and Kurt, of course, who stood with tight lips and a scowl, not caring about the looks that were shot their way when they said, "I'm sorry, I have nothing to say about Jacob."

It was awkward, and frankly everyone wanted to go home. Santana felt Brittany link pinkies with her, but didn't look away from the ground. The weird thing about it all was that it was Brittany who said the most insightful thing.

"I didn't know Jacob," She said honestly. "The only time I ever spoke to him when we were talking about me, or his time machine, and me, but I never would've suspected he was capable of hurting anyone... Don't act surprised that I said it, we all know what he did. We all know why Rachel and Blaine are limping. But to be honest, I'm glad he did it. He opened my eyes, and he should've opened everyone elses. Life is short, and anyone or anything can take it away from you in a second.." She looked at Santana, who was gawking at her along with everyone else. "And we should all live it to the fullest, because no one knows how much time we have left.."

Blaine's eyes shot to Kurt's hand, and he took it, which shocked the older boy because he never got such a public display of affection, and he looked at the shorter boy, who grinned timidly. Rachel leaned on Finn, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.

"So..." Brittany shrugged. "We lost a unicorn, this year, but he's still special to me..."

"Me too," Blaine admitted quietly, looking at Kurt for approval, who just kissed his forehead.

"Here, here," Rachel said.

"Ditto," Santana added.

Kurt and Finn remained silent, but shared a small look of understanding and smiled weakly.

"So," Brittany started again, walking over to the closed casket and resting the lilly she'd been carrying around the whole day atop the teak box, sighing. "Thank you, Jacob... We love you."

_zZz_

And the headlines read,

_Friends Pay Their Respects At The Funeral Of The Shooter Of McKinley High_

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Hopefully everyone gets that this is a very heavy SPOILER for 3x13, because I have listened to <em>TheFirstMrsHummel<em> and got a _Tumblr_ (stalk me, on the wall, I don't mind xP) and WOO so many spoilers, I love it. Where are these people finding these things? AAH! Anyhow, enough of the fangirling. **  
><strong>Review KINDLY! I didn't come up with the thought to shoot Blainers and Rachel, blame Ryan, TYVM. <strong>  
><strong>Anyhow, byesh! <strong>


End file.
